disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Kite
Golden Kite is an upcoming 2011 3D animated film from Walt Disney Studios based on Children's book Little Hao and the Golden Kites. It is written by Walter Murch and directed by Vicky Jenson. It features the voice talents of Haley Joel Osment, Liam Aiken, Ziyi Zhang, Paul Thomas Anderson, Seann William Scott and Bruce Willis, Tim Curry and Jay Baruchel. Plot Two brothers Little Hao (Haley Joel Osment) and Middle Hao (Liam Aiken) are dealing with the loss of their older brother Big Hao. They attend China's kite festival which is put on every year by their Emperor (Paul Thomas Anderson). However at the kite festival Little and Middle Hao attend they witness a mysterious entrant man bring his three frightening large kites to life who begin wreacking havoc on the townsquare. They are warded off by a mysterious agile girl (Ziyi Zhang). The girl reveals that her father was the Emperor of Japan, The Emperor Of China's Brother. She reveals they also had a younger brother whom had a passion for making his own kites. She reveals the brothers humiliated him and knocked him away from the chance of being either the emperor of Japan or Emperor Of China. Their brother then adopted the name of the Kite Keeper and made a deal with an evil man to have the power of transformation. She reveals her fathe the Emperor of Japan was killed by three monstrous kites he had brought to life the same ones which had just attacked. Little Hao and Middle Hao then tell of how their brother was a palace guard for her father the Emperor Of Japan and was under strange circumstances. The brothers now know their oldest sibling met his end protecting the now dead Emperor of Japan. The three then take off to stop the three kites in the transcending order they were brought to life before they do what they were brought to life at the Kite Festival to do: Kill the remaining kite keeper brother The Emperor Of China. The group bring down the first kite (Bruce Willis) who is a large red flying dragon kite in a skyward battle over the sky of the palace. They then take down the Golden Eagle Monster Kite (Tim Curry) on the lake surrounding the outer rim of the Emperor's Kingdom. They then finally attempt to take down the third and final of the monster kites conjured up a large round fiery monster creature kite (Jay Barucel) They discover however that this kite is forced to attack and go after the Emperor by the curse. He actually has a good heart but in the end like the two evil kites before him his killed to end the curse and the Kite Keepers' power. However the Kite Keeper then comes to the palace and attacks revealing his transformation power isn't limited to just those three monster kites he was using the curse. A Battle ensues in the Emperor's Throne room and the evil Kite Keeper meets his end at his Emperor Brother's hands who uses a weapon he had concealed for ages which he stole from the evil man whom endowed his brother with the power of transformation in the first place. The film ends with another Kite Festival which oversees Little Hao, Middle Hao and the niece japanese emperor's daughter winning the festival with three kites they enter in the competition which are that of a large red dragon kite, a golden eagle kite and a large fiery creature kite. Middle Hao is brandishing that of the Golden Eagle Kite, The Princess is brandishing that of the Dragon Kite and Little Hao is brandishing that of the Fiery Creature Kite. Cast *Haley Joel Osment as Little Hao *Liam Aiken as Middle Hao *Ziyi Zhang as Princess Yoko/ Niece of The Kite Keeper and Emperor of China and daughter of the Emperor of Japan *Paul Thomas Anderson as Emperor Ryo The Emperor of China *Seann William Scott as Draison/ The Kite Keeper *Bruce Willis as the Dragon Kite *Tim Curry as the Golden Eagle Kite *Jay Baruchel as the Fiery Creature Kite Category:Movies Category:Original Movies